1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic compound designated BU-3420T and its triacetate derivative. Both compounds possess antibacterial, antifungal and antitumor activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elucidation of the structure of BU-3420T revealed that it contained a conjugated di-yne moiety. This unusual functionality was recently discovered in the esperamicins (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109 3462-3464, 1987) and calichemicins (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109 3466-3468, 1987), extraordinarily potent antitumor antibiotics produced by an Actinomadura strain (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,187) and a Micromonospora strain (Program and Abstracts of 26th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Sep. 1986, Abstract 227), respectively.
Esperamicins A.sub.1 & A.sub.2 are believed to be identical, respectively, to CL-1577A & B disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,835. The esperamicins are also structurally related to the antibiotics WS-6049A & B disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,271. A fragment of CL-1577A or B designated CL-1577-B.sub.4 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,353 while fragments of esperamicins A.sub.1 or A.sub.2 designated BBM-1675C & D are disclosed in U. K. Published Application 2,179,649 A.